


Rain

by whizzerdbrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some angst, and jason bonding with everyone tbh, and whizz & jason bonding, he both hates and loves his job, if you've read my other whizzvin stuff you know i like slow burn lmao, jason has a pretty big role, like.... a Really slow burn, lots of marv & jason bonding, main couple is whizzvin but the others are just as important, marvin being a Good but Clueless dad, marvin did not have an affair, marvin is a high school teacher, more tags to come, not exactly jason centric but close, oh yeah, trina and marvin divorced on fairly good terms, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: ‘And though Marvin had all these people, all these amazing people in his life, in his little tight-knit family, it felt as though there was something missing. Someone, missing. And Marvin just couldn’t place what, who, it was, or how to take care of this missing thing, this missing person.’---Marvin Blumenfeld knew there was something missing in his life. What he didn’t know was that it would be his thirteen-year-old son who found it for him.





	Rain

The rain hit the roof, the side of the house, the windows, in a steady, solemn drone. The noise echoed through the house, occasional bursts of lightning lighting up the empty halls and the grumbling of thunder vibrating the house every so often. These sounds and visuals didn’t go unheard or unseen, of course, but anyone in the house was just so used to the continuous storms that no one really minded. It was just background at this point. In fact, it would be odd to _not_ have the storm around.

In the study, with the door cracked open partially, was Marvin Blumenfeld. A man of only thirty-four, though he often looked and spoke older, hunched over his desk with a red pen in his hand, scribbling out incorrect answers on some unfortunate high schooler’s test. Marvin, though a fairly good man, was a bit of a mess. He’d married too young, before knowing what love truly was, and had a child with a woman that he never truly loved romantically. Of course, he didn’t necessarily regret any of it - out of all of that mess, he’d received a wonderful son, whom of which was now thirteen years old and the light of Marvin’s life - but he did wish that things had gone differently. He wished that he’d waited to get married, he wished that his and his now ex-wife’s arguings could have been hidden from that beautiful, bright-eyed boy that had only been nine at the time, he wished that he had been a better person in the past, he wished that he could be more honest with both himself and his family. 

This boy, Marvin’s perfect son, was downstairs in the library, curled up in the corner of the room by the window. Jason Blumenfeld - well, his mother would have said _Weisenbachfeld_ due to remarriage - was playing chess by himself, the board set up on a stool so that he could switch it back and forth for turns. That was just what he did. He didn’t play video games, even though his father offered to buy him as many as he wanted. He just sat there in the corner of the library, the curtains of the window pushed aside so that he could watch the rain hit, watch the lightning strike, and played chess alone. Marvin offered to play with him, Jason turned him down. “Your students will get pissed if you push test grades back one more weekend,” he’d said, making Marvin chuckle with his choice of words. And Marvin let him because he knew it made the boy happy. The boy was different, and that was fine. 

Trina Weisenbachfeld, Marvin’s ex-wife and Jason’s mother, lived in a house a few neighborhoods away with her new husband, Mendel. They had Jason during the week, while Marvin got him after school on Friday until late Sunday. Marvin didn’t think it was very fair, that he didn’t get to see Jason nearly as often, but that’s just how things turned out. Plus, Jason would be starting high school next year, so Marvin would possibly be able to see him during the week, then, too. Trina was a nice woman, Marvin would admit. And he would even admit that her new spouse, Mendel, was an alright guy. Mendel was kind of odd, at least how Jason talked about him, but Marvin knew the guy was trying his best. 

Next door to Marvin’s house, directly to the left, lived Cordelia and Charlotte DuBois. They weren’t married yet, but they always referred to themselves as that when they were introducing themselves. That, or, when coming over to visit, the ‘lesbians from next door.’ Marvin absolutely loved the two of them. Cordelia was a caterer and baker, she owned her own bakery just down the street. Charlotte was a doctor, and an amazing one at that - she had certainly seen Marvin and his family multiple times, and they always ended up perfectly fine after her care. Better yet, both of them got along well with Trina and Mendel, too. Sometimes, though it hurt to say, Marvin felt like those lesbians from next door were what was holding his little family together. They helped keep things light, peaceful. They helped Marvin turn himself around and be a better man. They were wonderful.

And though Marvin had all these people, all these _amazing_ people in his life, in his little tight-knit family, it felt as though there was something missing. Some _one,_ missing. And Marvin just couldn’t place what, who, it was, or how to take care of this missing thing, this missing person.

The patter of footsteps against the hardwood floor told Marvin that Jason was coming up. Sometimes, the boy liked to sit at Marvin’s desk with him and watch him grade papers. Sometimes, Marvin would let him help put together tests or assignments.

“Hey, kiddo,” Marvin greeted softly, as he heard the door creak open a tad more. “Tired of playing chess?”

As Marvin looked up, Jason was dropping himself down in the chair next to the desk. “Yeah. For now. That looks brutal.”

Marvin chuckled, looking down at the paper he’d been grading. “This kid never does well. I don’t think she studies.”

“I don’t study and I do well,” Jason said.

“Don’t tell me that. You might have me in class.”

“You teach upperclassmen,” Jason reminded him, but he was smiling.

“You might have me in a few years,” Marvin added. “And I know the teachers that work there. I’ll tell them that you don’t study.”

Jason just shook his head. “They won’t care since I’d still be getting good grades.”

“Oh yeah?” Marvin challenged. “And what if you get a bad grade? Then what?”

“Then it’ll be one bad grade. One bad grade never hurt anyone, you told me that.”

Marvin smiled, reaching out and ruffling the kid’s hair. “Yes, I did. How’s school going, by the way? It’s almost the end of the year.”

Jason rolled his eyes. He’s always hated that question - how is school? - because he could only ever come up with the same answer. “It’s fine, Dad. Tests are annoying, but that’s all.”

“Have you started finals yet?”

“No,” Jason sighed. “That’s next week.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No. I have As in my classes. Even if I fail the final, I’ll still pass the class.”

Marvin chuckled. “Excellent attitude, bud.”

“It’s _true,”_ Jason huffed.

“Yeah, it is. But you shouldn’t have that outlook on school, J.”

“Can we talk about something other than school, now? I’m bored.”

Jason stayed in the study, keeping Marvin company until all the tests were graded. They talked about things, Jason complaining about his mom and Mendel - he called them that, too, he wouldn’t call Mendel his dad - and talking about a few friends from his school’s chess club. Marvin complained about some of his students because Jason always got a kick out of hearing all of the bad class stories. He especially loved hearing about the ones where Marvin had to give out detentions since Marvin didn’t give them very often.

Then they went downstairs to the kitchen and ate dinner, something that Marvin quickly cooked and put together. Their dinners were never anything _too_ glorious - half of the time, they’d prefer something quick and easy anyway so they’d get more time to spend together rather than eating. Jason would never admit so to his mother or Mendel, except for if he was angry, but he preferred being here, with Marvin. Marvin was more fun. He was less strict. He didn’t constantly try to get Jason to go hang out with friends. He had a cooler house. He took him to ball games sometimes and actually knew how to play chess (even if he wasn’t good at it, he at least knew what he was doing). And then, while Jason was going through his head, coming up with million reasons why he’d prefer to spend the week with Marvin, Trina texted him and told him to come home soon. Jason was already packed, having known this was coming soon. They’d finished dinner, then Marvin took his son to the bus stop. 

“I’ll see you next weekend, J,” Marvin said, ruffling the boy’s hair. 

Jason pushed Marvin’s hand away. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. 

“Love you.”

Marvin knew he wasn’t just imagining when he heard the soft “love you too” as Jason got onto the bus.


End file.
